The present invention is directed to a light guide division rack comprising at least one cassette holder which can be tilted out of the rack.
As in previous cable systems, end racks or distributors are provided in the light waveguide system. Splice elements, which are arranged in cassettes, are employed for joining optical fibers. The cassettes also serve the purpose of accepting what is referred to as "reserve lengths" of the optical fibers. Some of the other types of cassettes will contain coupling elements with which a branch into a plurality of light waveguides can be undertaken. The cassettes are arranged in racks, wherein every cassette must be individually accessible in order to be able to implement either repair work or forming connections between fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,357, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, and German Patent 35 40 472 both disclose an apparatus for storing cassettes. The individual cassettes are arranged individually, pivotably and can be pivoted from a vertical storage position into a horizontal removable position with a push-tilt mechanism. This apparatus seems less suitable for larger racks.
German Published Application 35 42 724 discloses a terminating fitting for an optical cable that serves the purpose of accepting a plurality of cassette blocks. These cassette blocks can always be brought via pivot arms into a normal working height, wherein repair and/or forming of connections by jumping are easily possible. A disadvantage of these devices are the low packing densities for the cassettes.